Pressure within Power
by Jinx-Snake
Summary: A powerful being who has lived forever has finally been chosen as a Guardian. Her very unique powers needed greatly to protect the children. With her help they have force on their side, with just flick of her hand gravity is changed and with just one flick of her hand all hell breaks lose!
1. Chapter 1

Pressure within Power

A powerful being who has lived forever has finally been chosen as a Guardian. Her very unique powers needed greatly to protect the children. With her help they have force on their side, with just flick of her hand gravity is changed, with just one flick of her hand her opponents will fly backwards, with just one flick of her hand objects will move and with just one flick of her hand all hell will break lose!

Chapter one: Discovery

I never did anything good to turn into who I am. I'm different, I am the only one like us that was born how I am. I also happen to be the oldest person still ,sort of, alive, I say this but my physical age is still young. I look seventeen, that is the age I stopped, well ageing. I practised my powers from the day I found out about them. I think I was about two. With nothing else to do I thought this was a rather good idea, no one could see me they just walked straight through me. But I'm used to it. I would say I'm lucky, I don't remember being normal because I never was normal. I don't get sad about my past family and life, because I never had one. It's not like I don't remember, I just never had anything before who I am.

I'm Ri ( pronounced Re ) spirit or goddess of force, I control pressure around everything, I control gravity, I control things that you may never have heard of and are beyond your wildest dreams. Who can control movement in space, water and air? Me! It sounds strange, but it is pretty cool!

Ri's POV

Standing way above the clouds I crouched down and waved my hand gently through the clouds, moving the molecules to the sides and making it rain slightly below me. I gazed down onto the world below pointing out places I should probably visit sometime.

In a lush green field a couple of miles away from a town named Burgess I noticed a grey figure bounding across the greenery carefully placing beautifully decorated eggs in suitable hiding places. 'Oh yeah it's almost Easter' I thought happily to myself. I stood and walked quickly to the edge of the cloud I was upon and jumped, pointing my body toward the nearing field. I soon landed, neatly just behind the 6 ft 1 bunny. I flicked my hand lightly in the air and stared joyfully at the unsuspecting rabbit, now two feet in the air. Until he straightened, crossed his arms and I could almost see the smirk on his face, when his back faced me. "Ri, this is not funny mate' I still have six hundred and forty three thousand eggs to hide" he explained trying to keep the smile out of his voice. "Oh come now Bunny, last time you said that you only had two eggs left to hide" I said finally dropping him to the ground as a mischievous grin was placed on my face. He turned and lightly tapped his foot on the ground. I glared a devils stare at his smug face just before I was literally swallowed up by the ground. I slid uncomfortably on my bottom before standing upon my bare feet and 'tunnel surfing' most of the way. I passed little, colourful flowers with the odd beautifully decorated Easter egg sitting beneath it and stone carvings of Easter scenes to my sides. A bright light gradually neared and a magnificent view stood before me. Rolling green hills, cliffs offering green fields filled with variations of flowers and trees of all shapes,sizes and colours. Carefully placed granite stones created lovely paths spreading across the whole Warren, if someone were to follow just one of these paths they would be met with more magnificent sights. Easter eggs waddled upon little legs in groups toward flowers of all colours spraying the eggs in bright colours as well. They then jumped into a shimmering purple river that ran across the whole of the huge Warren. After their swim the eggs waddled out of the river,now glittering in the light, slid down vines that hung from trees and stone bridges and spinning through the curled ends of the vines decorating them with beautiful patterns. I was then disturbed from my thoughts when I slammed into a giant stone egg statue as I finally came to a halt. I rubbed my leg, pushing the statue away with my powers, glaring at it as I guide it out of the part of the warren I was in. " Mate' if looks could kill, many people would be dead, me a thousand times over". Bunny chuckled. At this I burst out laughing giving him my much more frequent grins. Suddenly his faced turned stern "Another Guardian has been chosen, Jack Frost!" " What! Does Manny (The Man on the Moon) realise that I have existed longer than practically any of you" I shouted. "I mean I actually help people as well as having fun, but Frost all he does is mess around". " You two are very alike you realise, mischievous, all he's missing is your viscous, feisty side." " Not that you use it often" he added quickly, which was true I don't get angry easily, well saying that, maybe a little. "Your dead again" I

growled, glaring at him as if I was burning a hole through his head. It was Bunny's turn to laugh and obviously I joined in. It was nice to see Bunny happy. Many people don't see him like this and it's not because he's always grumpy he's just stern about his work, he also works as hard as he can at Easter because he's fed up of Norths boasting about Christmas being more important than Easter. I don't blame Bunny, North just never knows when to shut his trap!

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed what looked like the faint glow of the Northern lights. "But that's impossible" I murmured slightly confused, looking towards Bunny I realised he had noticed it to. " Bunny, what is that?" I asked still confused. "North, it's what he uses to call the Guardians together." He grumbled. "Frost has probably done something wrong! " He sighed as he said this. "Se yah' mate'" he added as he tapped his foot jumping down into a tunnel, running to 'the man on the moon' only knows where.

Stepping carefully through the waddling eggs, I flicked out my dagger as it glinted brightly in the sun sending beams of light in all directions. Sharpening the blade lightly on my hand I carried on strolling down the beautiful warren, I gazed at the green hills, huge colourful trees and amazing flowers. Once satisfied at the blades sharpness I slid it back into it sheath on my belt, checking my hand for injuries, taking note of the thin slits only slightly leaking blood. I beamed at the warming sun laughing at the eggs basking in the heat like a seal would do.

Tooth's POV

I shouted kindly at my little fairies telling them carefully where to take the teeth and how much money to leave. "Oh wow look at the way he's brushed, he's got right in the gaps as well" I may have said this a little too excitedly but who cares teeth are everything to me! Several of my mini fairies squeaked at me pointing their tiny hands in the direction of the sky. Looking closer I noticed the faint glow of the Northern lights. " Again, we had a meeting just this morning! I'm trying to forget that horrible experience of seeing Pitch's shadow that Manny showed us!" I gasped worriedly looking down. But quickly I took off like a bolt of lightening in the direction of Norths 'palace'.

I landed carefully in the room that all the guardians EVEN Jack gathered in. The Man on the Moon loomed above us, not as brightly as usual as it was day time and at my arrival he sent a glittering beam of light towards a beautiful symbol carved lovingly into the granite stone floor. The light filled the swirls of the symbol turning the indents in the granite colours of red, blue, green, purple and gold. A crack made a perfect circle around the symbol and the circle rose slowly turning, sending colours all around the room as more indents, that could not be seen when the section of the stone was level with the rest of the floor, filled with the moons light. A blue crystal rose carefully from the symbol floating just above the stone. The Man on the Moon concentrated the beam of light on the crystal. " Manny is choosing another Guardian!" North stated in his booming Russian accent as the Guardians gathered around the crystal. " Wow" was all I noticed Jack could say. "Another one, woah, time out mate' we just got Frost and now your expecting us to babysit another moron. Pfft. Great" Bunny said grumpily crossing his arms across his chest. "Lighten up Bu..." North was interrupted when the crystal created a 3-D image of the newest Guardian. We all stared at the blue tinted figure. My head as did Norths and Sandy's turned towards Bunny who had a grin on his face. "Ok I take back what I said, looks like I'll be working with my best mate". Jack looked at us strangely. 'Of course, Jack doesn't know who she is' I thought looking back at the image. "Right, I'll go find her" Bunny said eagerly. "No. Jack will. Yes, yes Jack Frost will get her." An excited North said. "W-What" Jack spluttered tearing his gaze from the glowing figure of Ri. "First assignment" North replied beaming at him. "Fine, I'll do it. Be back soon." Jack said quickly, I sensed something excited in his voice. "Umm, where will she be?" he asked stopping and turning to face us again. "Last I saw her she was in the Warren, shes probably gone to Burgess by now" Bunny replied. "Yes either there or in the fields nearby" I added. Sandy produced an image of a cloud out of dream sand above his head meaning 'Or in the clouds'. North concluded in his booming voice, beaming at him "She could be anywhere around Burgess, in Burgess, in the clouds and flying." Jacks shoulders dropped. "Your'e not very helpful!" "Well we don't know where she is either mate'" Bunny sniggered. Sandy ushered Jack in the direction of the window, smiling and waving as he flew slowly away. I smiled cheekily at Bunny and then at the other two and they grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

**On my first chapter I forgot to mention a disclaimer so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only my character.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm really sorry if it was boring and dragged on but I was trying to get you to ,sort, of understand the character (I don't think I achieved that though). For those of you who may be wondering I will include a description of what Ri looks like during this chapter when Jack meets her. If you have any questions about Ri just ask and I'll try and answer. **  
**Hope you enjoy!**

**Jinx-Snake**

Chapter 2: Finding power

3rd person POV

Frost covered the ground around where he stepped. The streets were practically empty and it was so quiet you could most likely hear a pin drop. It was too quiet for Jack and so he lifted his staff above his head then slowly lowered it. He smiled as he listened to the howling wind which had just blasted it's way down the streets of Burgess. Out of the corner of his eye he saw wisps of aurban hair disappear down an alley way leading away from the Main Street. Quickly taking to the air he flew a few feet above the ground following the twists and turns of the alley way, until he came to a smallish open space that was surrounded by huge buildings on all sides apart from the one entrance and exit that Jack now stood in. He scanned the area but saw nothing, suddenly a dagger penetrated the shoulder of his jumper just missing the actual bone and flesh. A young girl around Jack's age ran at him jumped upon his shoulders pulled out what must have been her dagger and pushed of his shoulders, flipping in the air and landing just behind. Quickly she crouched flinging a leg towards his ankle and toppling him over. "Why did you follow me? What do you want?" She asked. But she didn't give Jack enough time to answer before picking him by the rough of his neck and tossing him into the opposite wall. "Your...a... Guardian!" Jack managed to stutter while recovering. "What?" An obviously shocked girl gasped. While she was standing still Jack took in her beautiful appearance. She had wavy, aurban hair that came just below her shoulders, like him she had pale skin and piercing blue eyes. She was slim and wore a flowing, plain white t-shirt with a plain black tank top underneath, brown shorts that came just above the knee, a black belt with a sheath for her dagger, which at this moment was pressed between her fingers and just like Jack she wore no shoes.

Ri's POV

Did he just say I'm a Guardian? "Did you just say I'm a Guardian?" I asked the pale boy who was gazing strangely at me. "Hey, answer me!" I said grumpily throwing my dagger towards him. It buried itself in stone a millimetre from his right ear. "Y-Yes, you were chosen a couple of hours ago by The Man on the Moon" he explained pulling my dagger out of the wall next to him. I pulled it from his hand smiling at the look on his face and making it float into my equally as pale hand. I rippled the air in front of me pushing him into the wall behind him. "Well then, we better go." I answered excitedly. "Oh and you might want to clean up" I said gesturing to his face and arm. "Sorry about that". I lifted into the air leaving him to wipe the blood from his face.  
He soon caught up as I was flying very slowly thinking about my new responsibilities. 'I could always have a bit of fun with this' I suggested to myself.  
Jack looked at me "So um who are you exactly?" "I'm Ri" I said and told him a bit about myself. I also asked him who exactly he was and he answered with a smirk on his face the whole time, who knows why?  
The travel was long and boring and when we eventually got to the pole, cold. We headed toward a building that I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been here many times before. I directed the wind and snow fall away from the two of us much to Jack's annoyance and decreased height to enter North's 'palace'. "Ri!" I was tackled to the floor in a hug as soon as my feet touched the floor. "Hey Tooth, how are you?" I asked "Perfect, but a tad worried about Pitch, you?" "I would be fine, but a fairy seems to be squeezing me to death"  
"Oh sorry" she replied letting go and backing away with a beam in her face. I shook hands with Sandy and through in a quick hug. I quickly walked past North giving him a smile and a wave, I was not risking being literally crushed. North just laughed at this and returned the smile and wave. I wandered over to Bunny and stood beside him looking at everybody.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter but I have loads of homework to do. Again sorry if you found this chapter a bit boring, I promise the next few will have more action in them, as she is now a Guardian. I will try and update soon and just in advance the next chapter will be set a few days after this chapter.**

**Thank you to:**

**Marienna Cullen: For reviewing my first chapter. It was really nice to read my first review of hopefully a few more, reviews really do help a writer to carry on with their fanfiction especially on their fist chapter so thank you. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter Marienna.**

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Jinx-Snake**


End file.
